immortasvampirekingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrea Immortas
'Astrea Immortas '(formerly titled "Princess Astrea") is a major character in the Vampire Kingdom RPG on the Wizard101 Central post-by-post roleplay. She makes her first appearance on the first page of the roleplay as she takes a daily stroll. She rules over the Immortas Vampire Kingdom, making sure no trouble occurs so she can have a peaceful reign to make up for her parents'. Appearance Astrea Immortas has long pink hair, red eyes, pale skin, and a blushing face - many say she does not resemble a vicious, bloodthirsty vampire at all. She apparently takes after her mother. She has a timid personality but can be firm when she needs to. Ironically, she likes to wear crosses as necklaces. Her original name was supposed to be "Ashley," but Chappy didn't think it was fitting or medieval enough so she coined the name "Astrea" (pronounced ah-stray-ah). Her last name, "Immortas," comes from the word "immortal." Among dark and gloomy characters, Astrea is meant to be a healing and soothing one. Background Astrea was a few months old when her uncle, Desperaux Immortas, attempted to kidnap her so he could sacrifice her and obtain her (described by a fortune-teller) unbelieveable powers, compared to only by her late mother and Raine Immortas, her 4th cousin. This resulted in a large war. However, her father and Desperaux's brother, Lynam, fought against him. He was unable to finish him off for good but instead sealed him away in eternal sleep, resulting in his death. Seven years later, the Old Immortas Kingdom had another war, but with the High Demon. This war was in an attempt to assassin the royal family. Skylynn Turgiss, a maid and the young Princess were able to escape by a hair, with Miles buying them time. However, Nymphandora Immortas, Queen of the old Kingdom and Astrea's mother, was slain by the High Demon's hands himself. Afterwards, Miles Turgiss placed a memory block on the Princess so she didn't carry fear, only telling the Princess that her mother was assassinated, but not by who. Princess Astrea decided she wanted to make up for her parents' short reign and set up a new kingdom. Very few originate or know of the Old Kingdom and the King and Queen. Powers & Weaknesses Like all vampires, Astrea does not age and does not die unless she is murdered or intentionally kills herself. She cannot last for more than a few hours in direct exposure to sunlight, but this time is extended with use of a parasol. It is revealed that Demon Poison, a powerful substance that only demons know how to create, can kill her if taken in large amounts or weaken if in small amounts. Astrea can use telekinesis like all her family can, but rarely does, only using it when angered. She can erase and modify memories as well. Her blood can also cure most illness and hallucinations, other than her own, and can control other bodies if given permission, something limited to only Purebloods. Quotes "It's just... you remind me of my father." - To Maxwell ''"Who erased my memories of that night?!" ''- After obtaining her memories of her mother's assassination ''"M-Miles, I had a nightmare about how my mom died" ''- To Miles, after being attacked and passing out ''"Skylynn your eyes are better than mine, is it getting darker? Or maybe I'm going blind?" - ''To Skylynn, at age 7, while demons' shadows push through ''"I don't want anybody to sacrifice themselves anymore" ''-To Skylynn, as she volunteered to die for Raine's sake Notes *The cross around her neck actually holds part of her mother's soul in it, which gives her comfort. *Her best friend appears to be Skylynn Turgiss, a maid bond to a contract. *She appears to have a personal liking to Maxwell O'Beirne, the head guard. See also The War of the Fallen Ash - Desperaux, Astrea's uncle, attempts to kidnap and then sacrifice her for her power, but failed, resulting in the King's death. Category:Vampire